


I Call the Shots, I'm the Scrumhalf

by soulresonance17



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom!Carmilla, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Rugby, Smut, bdsm undertones, top!Laura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulresonance17/pseuds/soulresonance17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla are on Silas's rugby team together and Carmilla won't listen to a single thing Laura says to her on the pitch. Laura becomes frustrated after one particular match and decides it's time to teach Carmilla a lesson. After all, she's the scrumhalf, she calls the shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Call the Shots, I'm the Scrumhalf

"How many times have I told you, you can't just do whatever you please?!"

Carmilla and Laura were returning to their dorm from their rugby match. Carmilla was listening to another one of Laura’s rants again about how she didn’t listen to Laura’s calls on the pitch and how she can’t just do that even though she did succeed in scoring a try or several. 

“Carmilla Karnstein!”

“Laura Hollis.”

“Are you even listening to me?”

Carmilla had set her bag down next to her bed and Laura was still standing near the doorway with hers. Carmilla turned around to meet Laura’s gaze. 

“I honestly don’t understand why you’re so worked up about it. I scored, we won the game, we won the game because I helped score by doing exactly the opposite of listening to you.”

Laura huffed. She knew Carmilla was going to respond the way she did, but that didn’t change the amount of frustration she felt. 

“I’m upset because you constantly defy my calls on the pitch. I’m the scrumhalf Carm. I call the shots on the field and everyone’s job is to follow the calls I give and then you go and defy them and score doing so. The rest of the team is going to think it’s ok to do that as well! You may have the skills for it, but not all of the team does.”

“Laura, it was only a few times. The rest of the team is not going to go and defy your orders the way I do.”

“You don’t know that! All I’m asking you is to listen to what I tell you to do for once.”

Laura had moved into Carmilla’s space by now. Her bag still on her shoulder and she was holding Carmilla’s gaze with a seriousness that could only be met and defied by Carmilla. Carmilla wasn’t going to back down from Laura and they both knew it. Before responding Carmilla got this smirk on her face and couldn’t help but kind of scoff at Laura. 

“When do I ever do what you tell me to do cupcake? Hm? Cause I can’t really think of a time.”

That was absolute bullshit and they both knew it. Carmilla defied Laura often enough, but at the end of the day she was wrapped around Laura’s finger and they both knew it. There were a few instances where Carmilla did obey Laura in her entirety though. Laura dropped her bag to the ground and grabbed the front of Carmilla’s shirt and pulled her forward bringing her completely into Laura’s space. Carmilla was taken by surprise. Laura pulled the down on the bunched up fabric that she had in her hands forcing Carmilla down to her height. She pulled Carmilla’s shirt harder, forcing Carmilla to be pressed up against her and Laura whispered into Carmilla’s ear. 

“You’re going to learn to listen tonight Carmilla. You’re going to learn by punishment. Then maybe you’ll think twice about disobeying me.”

Carmilla couldn’t contain the shiver that went through her spine and travelled along the rest of her body and Laura definitely noticed and let go of Carmilla’s shirt for a moment not realizing how dumb of an idea that was until Carmilla started smirking again.

“You’ll have to contain me first to be able to discipline me first.”

Laura could hear the challenge in Carmilla’s tone and knew that Carmilla was calling her weak. 

“Are you doubting me Carmilla? Do you think I couldn’t take your vampire ass in a fight for dominance?”

“I never said that Hollis. I’m just saying that you’re human strength doesn’t come even close to my vampiric abilities regardless of how fast and how strong being scrum half has made you. Creampuff.” 

Carmilla added the creampuff just to challenge Laura. She knew that Laura knew that she added it on purpose to say that she doubted her ability to dominate her without actually having to say it. In reality, both of them were well aware of how easily Laura could dominate Carmilla, but once Laura got riled up it was so easy to get under her skin and Carmilla naturally got under Laura’s skin with her sarcasm even when she doesn’t mean to. In this event though, she meant to and before she could remove the smirk from her lips Laura had kicked the back of her knees in forcing them to bend and thus fall to the ground. Carmilla wasn’t expecting a retaliation so suddenly and so she found herself on her knees with Laura hovering over her. She blinked a couple of times to process what had just happened. Laura grabbed the hair that was at the base of Carmilla’s skull and pulled on it forcing Carmilla to look up. She looked down at Carmilla noticing how uneven her breathing was becoming and the gulp she took. Laura bent down in front of Carmilla and leaned in, pressing her lips to Carmilla’s ear.

“Now what were you saying?”

Laura tugged on Carmilla’s hair a little harder. Carmilla whimpered.

“What was that Carm? I didn’t quite catch it.”

Carmilla was on her knees, struggling to keep her breathing evening and seem more in control than she felt. Laura had let go of her hair allowing for her to look down and avoid eye contact. Laura was still squatted down in front of her, watching her. Waiting for a reaction. Carmilla could feel Laura’s eyes on her. She could feel the weight, the intensity, the message they were giving Carmilla without Laura having to verbalize it. Those eyes told Carmilla that she had lost the battle, and she was going to lose the war as well. They told her that Laura was in control and that if she dared disobey she’d pay for it. Carmilla knew the minute she made eye contact with Laura that she had no fighting chance. Laura’s eyes would control her the way Laura controlled the pace of play on the pitch. Silas’s women’s rugby team has been undefeated since Laura had joined the team and that was because of the control she was able to impose upon their opponents. Now was no exception. Except there was no opponent, just Carmilla who was still looking at the ground as if it would give her a play that would allow her to take control of the situation at hand, but nothing appeared to her and so she went for the next best thing, her sarcasm and ability to display confidence like it was second nature.

“Well you gave up easy. I didn’t even have to do anything. Not interested in an answer anymore cupcake? Hm?”

Carmilla displayed her trademark smirk. The one that she used when she’s right or she’s won. Laura wasn’t having it. She ran her hand gently against Carmilla’s jawline, noticing the confused expression that crossed Carmilla’s face and the deep inhale of breath. Once her hand got to the underside of Carmilla’s chin she gripped her jaw and lifted her chin up, forcing Carmilla to look at her for a few moments before she started to let her eyes wander around their room. 

“Look at me.”

Carmilla continued to avert her gaze elsewhere. Laura’s grip tightened.

“I said-” 

Laura pulled Carmilla’s chin, causing Carmilla to move forward closer to Laura.

“Look.at.me.”

Carmilla looked to the ground and then slowly at Laura. Her gulp was audible. She was done for. 

“You will listen to me. Do you understand Carm? I’m going to teach you to follow orders. I’m going to teach you what happens when you disobey me. I’m going to give you commands and you’re going to obey. That’s it. I say and you do. You’ll answer me, do or don’t do as I say and you won’t disobey. Now answer me, do you understand?”

Carmilla nodded as best she could. Laura’s grip tightened.

“I asked you a question, I expect a response.”

“I understand.”

Carmilla’s voice was shaky at least. She couldn’t deny how turned on she was. Laura was just incredibly sexy when she took control. Laura knew the affect she had on Carmilla and she was going to use it to her advantage. She released Carmilla’s jaw and pulled Carmilla up by the front of her shirt and shoved her back, but just like in rugby she couldn’t just throw the ball and call it. She had to recycle herself just in case and so she advanced onto Carmilla who was off balance and trying to move backwards as she proceeded towards Carmilla. 

“L-Laura wait, hold on a second I-” 

Carmilla didn’t get the chance to get a moment to catch her footing and there was no way she was about to stop and try and get it with Laura coming at her like she was the forward that broke their defensive line. She felt the impact of her body colliding with the wall that she was now cornered against. Laura placed her arms on both sides of Carmilla’s body, trapping her where she wanted her. She got into Carmilla’s space, leaving only a hairsbreadth of space between them. Carmilla’s eyes were once again wondering around her surroundings. Laura removed one of her hands from their place on the wall and placed it where the neck connects with the head, forcing Carmilla’s head to lean back against the wall. She started to nip and lightly suck on the column that is Carmilla’s neck. 

“Did I give you permission to speak?”

Carmilla squirmed against the wall. Laura’s light nips became more aggressive.

“I asked you a question.” 

Laura bit down and sucked. Carmilla whimpered. 

“Answer me.”

She had moved to where Carmilla’s pulsing point would be, knowing how sensitive this spot was. When she heard no answer from above she bit down harder than she did in previous spots and sucked until she could see the purple mark start to form. 

“N-no you di-didn’t give me permission to sp-speak.”

Carmilla choked out the response, whimpering. Laura pulled Carmilla in for a hard kiss. She sucked Carmilla’s bottom lip into her mouth, nipping and swallowing the small sounds Carmilla was making. Laura broke the kiss and pushed Carmilla back against the wall. Leaning into Carmilla by placing her thigh between Carmilla’s legs and pressing her mouth to Carmilla’s ear once more. 

“That’s what I thought. I’m going to take my clothes off and then yours and you’re not going to touch me. You’re going to keep your hands to yourself while mine do as they please to you. Now, you’re going to learn to obey. Do you understand?”

Carmilla responded with a heavy, “Yes.”

Laura stepped back to begin undressing. 

“Watch me Carm.”

Laura made eye contact with Carmilla and started to undress. Laura took her sweet time taking her rugby shorts off. She placed her hands at the back of her shirt and slowly pulled it over her head, slowly revealing more and more skin, skin that Carmilla wanted so desperately to feel beneath her fingertips. Then she stepped back into Carmilla’s space and started to pull her shirt over head, followed by her bra, her shorts, and lastly her underwear. Carmilla couldn’t contain the shiver that went through her partly because, yeah she was completely bare while her ever attractive girlfriend was still in her sports bra and boxer briefs, a combination that got Carmilla every single time, but also because Laura was so close to her. She could feel Laura’s warmth radiating off of her and she wanted almost nothing more than to reach out and touch Laura. The other factor being that Laura was running her hands painstakingly slow up her body. They travelled from her hips, up her sides, and then they found their place on her breasts. Carmilla’s breath hitched when Laura’s hands began playing with her breasts. Laura hadn’t even touched her nipples yet, which were hard and very much wanted to be touched, but not yet. Laura watched Carmilla fight her desire to reach out and touch Laura. After what felt like forever, Laura finally moved her hands from touching Carmilla’s breasts to playing with Carmilla’s nipples. Carmilla moaned. 

“Already moaning Karnstein? And to think, I haven’t done anything yet.”

Carmilla gritted her teeth to try and bite back a moan as well as the remark she wanted to make. Laura tweaked Carmilla’s nipples a little harder. Carmilla was able to keep the moan quiet. 

“Look at you trying to keep quiet. How cute, but I don’t think so.”

Laura started to nip and suck back along Carmilla’s neck. Stopping here and there to bite and suck a little harder while continuing to pull and tweak the ever hard nipples between her fingers and squeeze Carmilla’s breasts. She made her descent down to Carmilla’s collarbone where she bit harder, sucked longer. She kissed her way down to one of the breast that was once in her hand and looked up at Carmilla, seeing how heavy she was breathing and the amount of anticipation that was written across her features from knowing what was coming next. She lightly grazed her tongue across the nipple. Carmilla gulped harder than she had thus far. Laura repeated the motion several times before finally taking the nipple in her mouth. 

“Oh gods…”

Carmilla didn’t even know the words had left her mouth until she felt Laura’s teeth tug on the nipple she was paying attention too and she yelped at the sudden pain she felt.

“I never gave you permission to talk.”

Laura soothed it with her tongue and Carmilla was back to the quiet sounds she’d been making. Laura moved to the next nipple and repeated the process minus the painful tug. She still tugged, but not to cause pain. Not that Carmilla minded a little pain. Laura released Carmilla’s nipple and moved back up, grabbing Carmilla’s jaw once more and pulling her in for another hard kiss. She released her hold on Carmilla’s jaw and lightly dragged her nails along Carmilla’s thighs. Carmilla gripped as much of the wall as she could trying to keep her hands to herself and willing her hips to stay down. Laura dragged her nails a little harder. 

“You’re doing a fine job of keeping yourself under control Carm.”

Carmilla was biting her lip and nodding her head. She couldn’t ignore the throbbing that was going on between her legs, or how wet she was. She was so wet and she wanted, no needed Laura to move it along, but she couldn’t voice her wants, needs. Laura could take the attention she’s giving her away. 

“Now we’re going to see how well you listen. If you can’t listen on the pitch, maybe you can listen in the bedroom, hm? Do you think you can manage that?”

Carmilla nodded vigorously. 

“Good. So this is how it’s going to go Carm, I’m going to let you kiss and touch me. That’s all you’re allowed to do though. Only kiss and touch, you’re not allowed to fuck me.You can do this when I say up. You can’t do it before that. When I say out, you’re going to return to how you are now. Back against the wall or wherever I decide to move you and you’re going to keep your arms and lips to yourself until I call up again. Do you understand me? You can answer.”

“You’re using a defensive drill?”

Worst. Response. Ever. Laura pressed two fingers hard against Carmilla’s clit. Carmilla’s hips jerked up in response and Laura slammed Carmilla’s hips back against the wall. Carmilla released choked out moans at suddenly have more contact than she was expecting against her ever swollen clit. She couldn’t contain the sounds she was releasing if her life depended on it which thankfully, Laura was willing to overlook at this current point in time. 

“Do you have a problem with my choice of drill?”

She moved her fingers harder against Carmilla’s clit. Carmilla could only squirm and moan against Laura’s ever talented fingers. Laura held Carmilla’s hips against the wall.

“Answer.me.”

“N-no. I-I do-don’t h-have a-a pr-proble-em…..fu-fuck…..Laur-Laura….”

“That’s what I thought.”

Laura continued her ministrations knowing that Carmilla was close to the edge which is where she wanted her. She didn’t expect to get her there this soon, but she was adaptable just like you would expect the scrumhalf to be. Carmilla was dripping against Laura’s hand. She was so worked up from everything about the situation she was in. From being dominated, teased, backed up into a corner, from having Laura’s fingers touching her. She wasn’t able to keep it together anymore. She was moaning, breathing heavy, with her head thrown against the wall taking in everything Laura was giving her. She was so close, so close. It didn’t even matter that Laura wasn’t inside her, fucking her. 

“Fu-fuck Laura….I-I’m going to- oh fu-fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…”

Laura stopped. Carmilla clenched her jaw to not cry out at losing the only contact she was getting, but the whimper made its way out. 

“N-no...Laura please….fuck!”

“What was that Carmilla?”

Laura wrapped her hand around Carmilla’s throat pulling her forward off the wall. Laura kept her hand on Carmilla’s throat guiding her toward her bed. Carmilla was backing peddling as best she could. Then she felt the bed at the back of her knees and Laura shoved her onto the bed, then she felt Laura’s weight above her and felt her hands guiding her arms above her head to the headboard and placing her hands there. 

“Keep those there, and your body against the bed. I was going to give you the chance to touch, but I’ve decided you don’t deserve to touch me.” 

“Come on creampuff, you can’t tell me you wouldn’t love to feel my hands over your body. I can smell just how much you want me.”

Carmilla knew that she should quit while she was ahead, but she needed to feel like she had some control over the situation at hand. Laura pulled Carmilla up to be sitting up so she could be level with Laura. Laura took one of Carmilla’s hands and placed it between her legs so Carmilla could feel how wet she was. Carmilla moaned.  
“You’re right Carm, I am wet. I’m soaked as you can clearly feel and normally you’d be the one to fix that, but not today.”

Laura shoved Carmilla back down against the bed, replacing Carmilla’s hands back on the headboard. 

“You’re going to watch while I do what you wish you could be doing. You’re going to stay put and watch and listen.” 

Laura sat back some and raised herself up a little to allow for Carmilla to see very clearly what she was going to do. She had Carmilla’s full attention and Carmilla just couldn’t seem to pull her gaze away from Laura, Laura on top of her, Laura’s beautiful body displayed before her, for her to see, smell, but not be able to touch or taste. She could almost taste Laura on her tongue and she swallowed hard, having supernatural senses was a blessing and a curse. Currently, it was more of a curse than anything. 

“Laura-”

“No. Keep quiet, watch, and keep your hands on that headboard Karnstein.”

Laura pushed her hair back and Carmilla stared intently. She ran her hands slowly down her body starting from her neck, down to breasts, to her nipples that she played with for a few moments, gasping, then over her toned stomach, down her thighs, then back up them, then one settled on her clit. She played with it, moving it in tight circles. Carmilla hated not being able to touch. Watching her ever sexy girlfriend touching herself on top of her, hearing her moan and smell how wet she was, was killing her.Laura bit her lower lip as she moved her fingers through her wet folds and because she was cruel and knew how to push the centuries old vampire beneath her, she took those fingers that were coated in her and placed them to Carmilla’s lips. 

“Go ahead Carm.”

Carmilla didn’t need to be asked twice. She took the fingers into her mouth like they were the only thing keeping her alive. She was determined to get every last drop of Laura off of those fingers. She sucked greedily and Laura couldn’t help being more turned on watching Carmilla take her fingers as if they were the ambrosia of the gods nor could she ignore how nice Carmilla’s mouth felt. Begrudgingly, she pulled her fingers back. They were released with a pop and Laura placed those fingers back against her wet folds, running them back and forth a few times before pushing two fingers into herself. 

“Fuuuck, yes.”

“Laur-”

“I never gave you permission to speak.”

Carmilla clenched her jaw as she watched Laura move her hand in and out of herself. Listening to the moans she was releasing, watching Laura’s body react to her fucking herself and how she leaned slightly forward, how her hand started to thrust in deeper and harder. Carmilla pulled on the headboard wanting be the one Laura was clenched around. Laura picked up her pace, thrusting harder, faster, her hips moving to meet her hands pace. Her breathing grew heavier, her moans became more frequent, louder, and her back was starting to arch. She was so close, Carmilla knew it. 

“It’s a-a shame Carm. Th-that you can’t ju-just do what you’re t-told. Otherwise y-you could be the one f-fucking me right n-now. Fuuuuck. So.close. Oh gods…”

It seemed like everything was happening in slow motion for Carmilla. Seeing Laura’s body freeze for a few moments, that seemed like they lasted a year and then see her body shudder, hear the cry of pleasure, smell that Laura had just come, Laura thrusting a little more to ride out her orgasm. Then everything picked back up in real time. Laura removed her hand, her body leaned over Carmilla’s having just come. She pulled Carmilla up to kiss her hard and allowed her hands to roam along Carmilla’s body, teasing her wherever her hands landed. She tweaked her nipples, pulled her hair, nipped and sucked on her neck, ran her hands over her toned stomach, dragged her nails up and down her thighs and all Carmilla could do was take what Laura would give and pray that the lesson would end soon. Laura moved her lips to the shell of Carmilla’s ear.

“You’re going to turn over and position yourself on all fours for me and we’ll go back to seeing if you can follow orders.” 

Laura released Carmilla and got off of her allowing for Carmilla to do as she was told. She felt Laura press up against her back, felt the light feather touches of Laura’s fingers gliding across her skin and wanted to just take that hand and place it where she needed it most, but she knew way better than that. That didn’t prevent her from gripping the sheets as if they were the only thing anchoring her to the earth. Laura noticed.

“Good girl.” 

Carmilla was embarrassed by how wet the praise made her. Laura cupped Carmilla and noticed it as well.

“It turns out someone has a praise kink, hm? You like it when I call you a good girl Carm?”

Carmilla was biting her lower lip trying to control herself from grinding her hips against Laura’s  
hand that was between her thighs, but not moving and thus, not giving her any form of relief. Laura placed her other hand in Carmilla’s hair and pulled, forcing Carmilla up and pressed right up against Laura’s body. Laura nibbled on Carmilla’s ear.  
“You like it when I praise you. It turns you on. You like being recognized when you do as you’re told.”

Carmilla was breathing heavily. Laura had started lazily brushing a finger against her clit and she was so wrapped up in the sensation of finally having friction that she couldn’t bring herself to speak because there would be no words, only sounds. 

“You’re really enjoying me playing with your clit aren’t you? You’re so worked up that my light touches are affecting you as if I was actually touching. I can’t imagine how you’re going to react when I actually touch you. When I fuck you.”

To get her point across she pressed harder against Carmilla’s clit. Carmilla moaned louder than she had all night and she was probably going to be louder as the night continued. 

“You’re so wet Carm. I bet you want me to fuck you so bad, don’t you? You want me inside you, fucking you hard.”

“Go-gods yes Laura. I-I want y-you in-inside me.”

“I know you do, but not yet. I still have a lesson to teach you.” 

Laura released Carmilla’s hair and pushed her back down to being on all fours. She didn’t stop playing with Carmilla’s clit though. Carmilla’s breathing was heavy, she was whimpering knowing that Laura was going to hold out on her, but not for how long. That didn’t change the fact that she was so close to coming though. Her body was shaking from being built up and left out to dry that she didn’t know how long she was going to be able to hold herself up. She could feel the tightening in our abdomen and her body started to arch and then she felt Laura’s fingers disappear, just like she feared. She couldn’t contain her disappointment and the whimper she released was pathetic. 

“Sorry Carm, not yet.”

“Laura….please…”

“Begging Karnstein?”

“I-I, no.”

Laura raised her eyebrow, not that Carmilla could see it.

“That sounded an awful lot like begging to me. Then you throw in the whimper and that just screams of how desperate you are. Well, you’ll be screaming soon.”

“I don’t beg cupcake, you know-oh fucking….”

Carmilla’s remark was quickly cut off by a loud moan which was caused by Laura inserting two fingers into her. Laura kept the pace slow, but the thrusts were hard. Carmilla was a gasping, moaning mess. She knew she was sensitive from all the teasing, but she didn’t realize how sensitive she was until this moment when having Laura inside of her was all it really took for her to start to clench unto those fingers. Laura removed them when she felt Carmilla tighten. She couldn’t have her coming that easy. 

“N-no….Laura….”

“You’re going to beg me Karnstein. You’re going to beg me to fuck you, you’re going to beg me to come, and you’re not going to come until I tell you to. Is that understood?” 

Carmilla nodded. Laura pushed the two fingers back inside Carmilla and thrusted harder and faster. 

“I said, is that understood?”

Carmilla’s body was shaking. She didn’t know how much strength she had left in her to be worked up and then left. 

“Y-yes. Oh...fuck….gods….L-Laura….”

“Good girl.”

Carmilla was a panting mess and hearing the praise made everything worse. She was that much closer to her orgasm and then, Laura’s fingers were gone again.

“Please….Laura.”

“Please what Carm?”

Carmilla swallowed her pride.

“Please fuck me Laura. Please, please, please. I need you inside of me.”

Laura slammed two fingers back into Carmilla. 

“Good girl.”

All Laura could hear from Carmilla was a stream of moans, gasps, her name and profanity. Her head was leaned against her arm and her arms were shaking. Laura knew she was going to buckle any second and she couldn’t wait because nothing is an ego booster than seeing your 300 year old badass vampire girlfriend reduced to a shaking, quivering, moaning mess because of you especially when her vampiric strength gives up. 

“La-Laura please….pl-please, le-let me come. I-I’m begging y-you. Oh fu-fuck. Pl-please Laura.”

“Not.yet.”

Laura pulled away once more and Carmilla’s arms were finally done. the bent and she was being held up by her knees and elbows, her head sank down against her arms. She couldn’t hold herself up anymore. She was covered in a sheet of sweat, her hair stuck to her face, and her human was behind her watching her every movement. 

“I-I can’t. Laura, I-I can’t t-take anymore…”

Laura knew she had pushed Carmilla as far as she was able to go for the night, but she was going to pretend that she didn’t have any idea. She grabbed Carmilla’s hips and flipped her onto her back. Laura made her way up Carmilla’s body and positioned one hand next to her head and the other back between Carmilla’s thighs, moving her fingers along her entrance, teasing her. Carmilla whimpered. Laura leaned down and kissed Carmilla softly, then rougher.

“You’re not done until I say you’re done.”

She pushed two fingers back into Carmilla and instead of starting out at a slow pace she went for it immediately. Fast and hard. Carmilla was wrecked, moaning, gasping, saying Laura’s name like it was a prayer and in a way, for her it was. She was so close and they both knew it. 

“Come on Carm. You want to come? You know what you have to do.”

“Please, please, please. Laura fuck….oh gods….let me come please, can I come? Please?”

Laura inserted a third finger and Carmilla released a choked out sound.

“When are you allowed to come Carm?”

“Wh-when you s-say I-I ca-can, fu-fuck!”

“That’s right, what else can you do when I say you can?”

“Fu-fuck La-Laura….”

“If you want to be allowed to come you’ll answer my question.”

“I-I can sc-score tries wh-when you d-deem it ok t-to run the b-ball for it. Oh gods…”

Laura’s pace had picked up. Carmilla was practically sobbing she wanted to come so bad.

“What aren’t you going to do anymore?”

“Di-diso-obey…..”

“And what are you going to do?”

“Laura-”

Laura thrusted harder.

“Answer my question.”

“I-I’m go-going to-to li-listen. Pl-please, fu-fucking pl-please Laura…”

“Not until I say so Carm, don’t you dare come until I say you can.”

Carmilla could feel it coming, it was right there. Ready to wash her in beautiful release. 

“Are you going to listen to me from now on?”

“Y-y-yes oh gods, I-I’ll li-listen….”

“Good.”

Laura curled her fingers.

“What can’t you do until I say so?”

“C-c-come.”

Laura felt Carmilla tighten around her fingers, she most likely wouldn’t have been able to pull them away if she wanted to.

“La-Laura….c-ca-can I-I….pl-ple-ease?”

“Remember, if you disobey me again. You’re going to be right back here Karnstein and next time I won’t be as forgiving. If you don’t learn after this, I’m more than willing to give you another lesson and I won’t go easy on you. You’ve been warned. Understood?”

“I-I und-underst-st-stand. Pl-please...I-I…fu-fuck”

Laura thrusted harder. 

“Good girl. Come for me Carmilla.”

After another hard thrust Carmilla did exactly that. Her vision went black and then there were stars across her eyes. She screamed Laura’s name and begged her not to stop. To let her ride out her orgasm because gods did she need to. Laura continued to thrust into Carmilla and bring her down from her orgasm as gently as possible. Carmilla’s body shuddered one last time and she released one last moan as Laura removed her fingers. She collected Carmilla’s limp body into her arms holding her close knowing that Carmilla was spent. 

“Looks like your vampiric stamina is all gone.”

Carmilla nuzzled up against Laura and rested her head against Laura’s chest, listening to Laura’s heartbeat. 

“It would seem so.”

“Go to sleep.”

Carmilla was fast asleep before Laura said so. Laura smoothed Carmilla’s hair and watched as her girlfriend slept soundly against her chest. She kissed Carmilla’s forehead and decided she could use some shut eye as well. She closed her eyes, burying her head into Carmilla’s hair and decided that she was ok with Carmilla disobeying her every once and awhile if it meant she could hold her like this and see her vulnerable like she was, sleeping in Laura’s arms soundly. If this was what disobedience led to, than Laura was more than willing to put up with it.


	2. Revenge is a Week Long Activity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silas University's rugby teams have an outstanding tradition of playing against each other, but there's a twist. Carmilla uses it to her advantage and begins her pay back on her ever endearing rommate and girlfriend, Laura.

The Silas University women’s rugby team (plus LaF) had a tradition they did every year. For one whole week the team would play different positions that were pulled at random from whatever container could be found to hold pieces of paper with positions written on them. The men’s team did this as well and they would each face each other in a friendly scrimmage with each team having players in positions they didn’t usually play. It was always a good time and relatively comedic to watch since all the players only got a week to learn their new position. The whole team was excited to partake in this annual tradition and some of the team members were taking bets on who would pull what position. Since Laura was the captain of the team, she got the last slip of paper. 

She held out the hat with all the positions inside of it and everyone started to pull their new positions for the week. Danny was going to be the flyhalf, LaF pulled wing, Perry pulled flanker, and in a cruel twist of fate, Carmilla pulled scrumhalf. Laura cursed the universe for being so cruel. She should have known that the stars were going to align in some strange mystical way and her broody waiting for revenge girlfriend was going to get scrumhalf for the week. The last position left was eightman. Laura cursed the universe even more. 

Carmilla smirked when she looked at the slip of paper that told her where she was going to be for the week. She had been waiting for this opportunity since after Laura’s little powerplay stunt (which she still refused to admit how much it turned her on). She knew that Laura wasn’t going to obey her calls on the pitch if she made a wrong call and she was counting on that disobedience for her to show Laura just what happens when she was disobeyed. It was going to be an interesting week. Carmilla could see Laura had put two and two together about her situation and she couldn’t help but smirk wider seeing her start to squirm a little realizing that the tables have turned and if Laura knew anything about Carmilla, Carmilla assumed that Laura knew she was in for one hell of a week. 

\-----------------------

Laura was ready for this week of switched positions to be over. It’s not that she wasn’t having fun, the whole team was having fun. But a certain someone was having too much fun and by someone she meant Carmilla. She knew that Carmilla was going to get back at her from the week prior, but she thought that she would at least have the decency to do that in the privacy of their dorm room, alas. She really should have known better. Carmilla took full advantage of the fact that during certain plays that Laura was directly in front of her and since no one else could see what was happening, other than someone standing on the sidelines watching, no one could see the inappropriate touching that Carmilla was committing. Carmilla was making a habit of “accidentally” putting her knee between Laura’s legs and pressing up just a little too far causing Laura to whimper quietly. Carmilla could hear her of course. Carmilla would pull away knowing she was leaving Laura wanting more.

They practiced their set pieces and broke up so the forwards could show the backs how to play the role they were now in and vice versa. Carmilla had to learn what the backs did and then had a one on one session with Laura about how to watch the field to know when to call for the ball to go to the backline. Laura showed Carmilla the proper way to pull the ball out of the back of a scrum and how to pass it off to the backline. Carmilla watched Laura widen her stance and bend down, admiring her girlfriend’s ever nice ass. When Laura stood up and motioned for Carmilla to try it Carmilla walked in front of her girlfriend and knowing that she was way too close to Laura, bent down pushing her ass into Laura’s front and using the motion of bending down to press more into her now squirming human. Laura whimpered at the sudden contact and gasped when Carmilla pushed back against her more. As soon as the friction was there, it was gone and Laura was cursing whatever gods existed for giving Carmilla the slip that said scrumhalf. 

Laura Hollis had never been more sexually frustrated in her life like she was this week. Carmilla spent every chance she could teasing Laura, working her up just enough and when practice was over, would claim she was too tired to finish what she started. Laura knew that Carmilla was lying, but she wasn’t going to force her girlfriend to do something she didn’t want to do. Normally she’d be able to take care of the throbbing between her thighs on her own, but Carmilla had whispered in her ear at one particular practice that if she touched herself at all this week when Carmilla wasn’t there (and of course Carmilla would know) she would regret that decision for the next month so Laura decided it was probably best to heed her girlfriend’s warning. Even if it was causing massive amounts of frustration for her. 

Saturday’s a rugby day, and Saturday finally came. The whole team was excited to play against the men’s team and see who would be able to pull the switch off the best. The women’s team was confident that they had their positions down despite only have a week to learn them. Everyone was giving each other pep talks and giving little pieces of advice. Laura sat down next to Carmilla on the bench looking out at the pitch wondering what she was thinking. Carmilla didn’t seem too nervous about playing scrumhalf for the first time which Laura supposed was a good thing. She teasingly shoved her shoulder into Carmilla’s. Carmilla smiled and returned the jest. 

“You ready cupcake?”

“Of course I am. The real question is if you’re ready, Ms. Scrumhalf.”

Carmilla chuckled.

“Yeah I’m ready to kick ass. You better listen to my calls now Hollis. After all, I’m the scrumhalf. I call the shots.”

Carmilla winked at Laura. Laura just rolled her eyes.

“Yeah yeah whatever you say.”

Carmilla leaned in and for a chaste kiss on her tiny human’s lips. Laura couldn’t help, but smile into the kiss and giggle. 

“Oh, and Carm?”

“Hm?”

“Keep your hands to yourself during the game. It was one thing during practice, but we’re playing a match and people will be watching. I don’t want to get flagged for indecent actions on the pitch.”

Carmilla pretended to look thoughtful for a moment. Then the moment passed and her signature smirk appeared. Laura gulped.

“I’m not kidding Carm. Hands. to. yourself.”

Carmilla raised her hands up in mock defeat, but her smirk was still on her face and Laura narrowed her eyes. She knew she couldn’t push the topic anymore though. The men’s team had arrived and they needed to get warm ups underway. 

"You ready to lose humans?"

Laura looked over to see Kirsch smiling, friendly as ever. 

"The real question is, are you guys ready to lose?"

LaF walked over and jokingly punched Kirsch in the arm. Kirsch feigned hurt.

"Ouch non-binary bro, I need this arm!"

LaF laughed, Kirsch smiled, Carmilla rolled her eyes, and Laura elbowed Carm jokingly. The ref blew his whistle and it was time to begin the match.   
\-----------------------

The women’s team beat the men’s team 21-15. The game was close, but the women’s team was able to pull the switched positions off better than the men’s team and so they won. Everyone shook hands, took a group photo, and the team went to the local tavern to celebrate with team dinner. Everyone was complimenting everyone on a job well done and how well they played the positions they played. Carmilla was getting clapped on the back all the time for being able to read the space and make the right calls. Laura was being congratulated on tackling the other team’s flyhalf as soon as the ball was out of the scrum. Danny got the ball through hands quickly to LaF. LaF ran like hell was chasing after them and was able to score one of the tries scored thanks to Perry making it in time to take out the guy who would’ve tackled LaF. Carmilla and Laura scored the other two and Danny made the conversion kicks.

Carmilla and Laura returned to their dorm room ready to just relax and enjoy the rest of the night. Laura was hoping that Carmilla would finish what she started at the tavern. They sat next to each other, participating in the conversations around them. Naturally, the tavern was loud and everyone was shouting to be heard over each other, but Carmilla every now and then leaned in and whispered into Laura’s ear. Only they knew that Carmilla was whispering dirty things into Laura’s ear and casually moving her hand along the inside of Laura’s thigh, drawing patterns and occasionally roughly dragging her nails down said thigh. Laura squirmed as she felt the ever familiar throbbing feeling between her thighs. She knew Carmilla knew that she was slowly becoming turned on and what her words and seemingly innocent actions were doing to her. Carmilla whispered several luid comments about what she could smell and feel with her stupid supernatural vampire senses. 

“I’m going to go shower. You know I hate showering after you. Your hair is always everywhere in the drain.”

Laura was beginning to strip down out of her jersey and shorts. Her back was turned to Carmilla so she didn’t see the way Carmilla looked at her newly revealed flesh. Laura stripped down to her sports bra and spandex and headed into the bathroom, never turning to look at Carmilla. She turned on the water and let out a sigh of relief once she stepped under the warm spray. The hot water made her sore muscles feel better. She wished that she could get relief between her thighs though. She washed and rinsed quickly and wrapped her towel around herself and headed back into the room. Carmilla pretended not to notice that Laura was only wearing a towel and nothing more. 

Laura pretended she didn’t notice Carmilla pretending to ignore Laura. She made a grand scene of removing her towel and bending over unnecessarily low to put her underwear on and with the same amount of unnecessary flair, of pulling her tank top over her head. Laura didn’t miss how Carmilla’s hands tightened around her book as if her undead life depended on it. Laura smirked to herself and continued with unnecessary dramatic movements such as leaning over to dry her hair with her towel, flipping her hair over her shoulder knowing that the scent of her shampoo was going to hit Carmilla’s senses, stretching her arms over her head and arching her back just a little more than necessary. Carmilla never moved from her spot nor did she put her book down. Laura finally decided to give up her attempts to get the vampire’s full attention and flopped onto her bed, getting under her covers to begin to settle down for the night. She turned her away, her back facing Carmilla. 

Carmilla knew that Laura was trying to rile her up, but she did not put all the hard work she spent this week working Laura up just to throw it all away because she couldn’t control herself. Even though Laura wouldn’t think so, Carmilla also struggled with all the teasing this week. So Carmilla did all the teasing, but that doesn’t mean that it didn’t have any affect on herself. In fact, Carmilla would argue that she had it the hardest of the two of them. After all, she was the one who had to stop whatever it was she was doing so as to exact her revenge on her girlfriend. All Laura had to do was stand there and take it, but Carmilla got to taste the fruit a little (so to speak) only to have it taken away from her (and it taken away by herself!). Carmilla might as well have been teasing herself and not Laura, it’s like when you’re hungry and grab a bite to old yourself over only to end up making yourself feel like you’re starving. 

Carmilla continued to pretend to be focused on her book while trying to sneak a glance at Laura. She was genuinely curious as to what little Laura was up to now that she had given up trying to gain a specific kind of attention from Carmilla. From what Carmilla could see without looking away from her book, Laura was sitting on her bed typing away on her phone. Laura had her focused face on which meant that she wouldn’t notice anything Carmilla did (well almost anything) which was Carmilla’s que to finally begin her real plan. 

“Ah! Carm! What’re you-”

Thanks to some help from her vampire speed, Carmilla was able to take Laura by surprise and pin her against her bed. Laura was flat against her bed, with her phone still in both hands against her chest as if Laura was going to just raise her arms up and continue whatever it was she was doing. Carmilla watched Laura’s expression go from startle to a little uneasy. She knew that the uneasy expression was due to the fact that Laura didn’t know what Carmilla was going to do and not because she felt like she was in any grave danger. 

“What’s wrong cutie? You look a little-” 

Carmilla ran a hand along the side of Laura’s face, causing Laura’s breath to hitch.

“-uneasy. What are you so nervous about hm?” 

Laura tried to defuse the tension that was in the air by chuckling a little and trying to play the whole situation off as if her attractive girlfriend was not on top of her after spending the whole week turning her on and then ignoring her advances. Nope, that was not what was happening at all. 

“What’re you talking about Carm? I’m completely fine. There’s nothing going on that would make me feel nervous or anything. You must be tired and seeing things.”

Another nervous chuckle. Carmilla rolled her eyes at how ridiculously cute her girlfriend was. Even when she was trying to enact her revenge plan, she couldn’t help but ponder the idea of forgetting the whole thing and just cuddling up with Laura. Was she going to do that? No, but the thought did cross her mind for a moment. 

“Cupcake, you’re rambling. The only time you ever ramble is when you’re nervous. So let’s try this again, what’re you nervous about, hm? You don’t have to be shy.”

Carmilla punctuated the shy with a nip to Laura’s neck. Laure’s breath hitched once more and she started to squirm for a brief moment underneath Carmilla. 

“I just...I wasn’t….mmmmm.”

Forming sentences would have been a lot easier for Laura had Carmilla not been kissing and nipping at her neck with a suck every here and there for added torture. Laura was trying to keep her body from squirming too much so as to not give away how needy she felt. It didn’t matter though because Carmilla of course, already knew. After all, if Laura wasn’t worked up already from these little things, then Carmilla obviously didn’t do something right going about her week of pay back and revenge. 

“You just what cupcake?”

Carmilla continued her descent down Laura’s neck stopping to give a well punctuated suck on Laura’s pulsing point. Laura didn’t even know the moan had left her mouth until she felt Carmilla pull away from her neck and snicker. She was too absorbed in the feeling of Carmilla’s lips on her neck and her tongue soothing the spots where she nipped and wishing her mouth was somewhere else. 

“Don’t.say.anything.”

Carmilla chuckled.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Say anything about what? About the fact that you’re already moaning and all I had to do was suck on your neck a little?”

Carmilla was challenging Laura on purpose. She knew that her little human would never step down from a challenge and that’s what she was banking on. Laura was so accustomed to stepping up to the plate that she just did it without thinking and this time was no difference. She tried to reverse Carmilla and her’s positions with Carmilla being stuck between Laura and Laura’s headboard. However, Carmilla was ready this time unlike last time when laura kicked her legs out from under her. When Laura tried to use her weight to position herself above Carmilla, Carmilla was ready and shoved Laura down against her bed. As soon as Laura’s body made full contact with the bed, Carmilla pinned her hands above her head. Laura struggled, unsurprisingly before her movements began to be less fierce and her attempts at getting out from under Carmilla’s body (and grip) became less and less as her body began to grow weary from all the struggling. Laura huffed and puffed every time she tried to fight back and Carmilla just continued to keep her against the bed looking amused as she watched her continue toi struggle.

“I’ll give you this bean sprout, you sure are feisty. That’ll make this even better.”

Laura bared her teeth as if she were a wolf trying to assert a threat. 

“Oh ho ho, what was that now creampuff? Hm?”

Laura realized what displaying her teeth the way she did implies to both Carmilla, her vampire girlfriend and on a less supernatural level, to anyone studying animal communication. 

“I didn’t….I...I wasn’t thinking….Carm...I-”

Carmilla pressed her knee firmly in between Laura’s legs. Laura gasped and squirmed at the new found pressure. She mewled a little at finally having some contact against her clit, but knew that she was definitely in trouble so she tried to keep her hips still.

“You weren’t thinking, hm? You didn’t think you’d have any consequences for baring your teeth at me as if you were the one who is calling the shots? I think maybe you’ve been spending too much time around Danny and her mongrel friends. I’m sure there’s a lot of canine displays going on in that wolf pack.”

“Danny has nothing to do with this Carm and second off, I do call the shots I’m the scrumhalf.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes, smirked, and Laura watched as her eyes light up as if she just found a new route to take to get to the try line which made Laura even more uneasy in her vulnerable position. Carmilla watched Laura’s expression as she gulped and began to exhibit nervous tendencies. Carmilla positioned Laura’s hands so that she only had one hand holding Laura down and her other hand free to do as she pleased. Laura’s eyes widened just slightly and Carmilla began to gently caress the side of Laura’s face as she slowly leaned in to place quick kisses up Laura’s neck, from one side of her jawline to the other. When Carmilla reached Laura’s ear, she leaned in closer to whisper.

“Actually today I was the scrumhalf-”

Laura’s eyes widened. She knew what was going to be said next and was mentally kicking herself. Her own words, turned against her. 

“-and since I was the scrumhalf, that means. I call the shots..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you to everyone for their support of the first chapter! I appreciate all your kind words! =D 
> 
> Secondly before anyone points it out to me, I do know that LaF is non-binary and thus, does not identity with being a woman. I tried to rework the rugby team name to be more gender inclusive and could not find one. If anyone has any suggestions feel free to give them! On a personal note to that: I also identify as non-binary and due to biological circumstances, had to participated on my university's women's rugby team (if I wanted to play rugby) and in correspondence to my gender identity, it was a nightmare. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well! Yes, there will be at least a third chapter which will pick up where this chapter left off. I can't say when that chapter will be, but I do promise to write it. I wasn't expecting the second chapter to be nearly as long as it is, but it is haha. Comments are always welcome!


	3. Patience is a Virtue, That Eventually Pays Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week of carefully planned teasing, Carmilla finally gets her revenge on Laura for her little power stunt.

“....I call the shots.”

Carmilla was watching her, looking to see what kind of reaction her little human was going to give her. Much to Carmilla’s dismay, she did not see as much reaction as she was hoping for. She did notice the slight catch of breath, the second Laura’s eyes dilated for but a moment, and the way Laura’s chest rose ever so slightly trying to make up for that catched breath moment. Laura was trying to keep her cool and not show how nervous she really was. There had to be a way to flip this whole situation. She just had to buy enough time to be able to figure out how. She also had to come up with a way to buy time. She mentally ran through several ways to stall Carmilla’s revenge and the best option out of her very slim list was to engage Carmilla in conversation. 

“You were scrumhalf for a week and one game. That hardly qualifies you to use that phrase Karnstein. I’ve been the scrumhalf for 2 years and have lead the team to be undefeated all two years.”

Carmilla scoffed at Laura’s weak attempt to distract her. She leaned back a bit to see the look on Laura’s face. Laura raised her eyebrow slightly, the only sign of confusion about Carmilla moving out of her space. Carmilla knew her girlfriend like she knew the stars in the sky which meant that she knew the look that Laura got when she was trying to find her way out of things whether it be a difficult situation on the pitch, or in this case, out from underneath Carmilla and boy was Laura sporting her concentrated face. 

“That was weak Hollis, and beneath you.” 

“No…-”

Laura tried to flip Carmilla, but Carmilla was ready, and too smart to fall for a move that was timed around a bad pun. She pinned Laura’s hips to the mattress to prevent her from using them to gain momentum to flip Carmilla off of her. When that plan failed, Laura tried to wrap one of her legs around Carmilla’s to pull her off balance and thus, be able to use her hips to gain momentum again, but Carmilla was ready. When Laura moved her leg to try and wrap Carmilla’s, Carmilla shifted her position. She kept one leg against Laura’s pelvis, and the leg that was being targeted was brought up towards her chest just enough to intercept Laura’s leg attack and then circled outward to pin said leg down. It didn’t take a lot of force to keep Laura pinned down. After all, Carmilla did have vampiric strength and that was coming quite handy since she didn’t actually want to inflict any harm to Laura.

“Well would you look at that, looks like I am not beneath you.”

Laura huffed. Carmilla chuckled.

“What’s wrong cupcake? Mad that your plan and pun were duped?”  
Laura tried to twist and turn her body every which way that she could manage in hopes that maybe she’d be able to shake Carmilla even a little. Her efforts proved fruitless. Carmilla didn’t move even a nanometer. She huffed again. 

“Ok, I get it. I shouldn’t have tried to minimize your achievement as scrumhalf. I’m sorry Carm, will you please forgive me and let me up?”

Carmilla pretended to consider letting Laura go. Laura put on her best puppy dog eyes in hopes that they would assist in Carmilla’s decision making. Carmilla tapped a finger against her chin in mock consideration which also included looking up at the ceiling as if she was really trying to make a decision. 

“Hm. I don’t know Hollis. You kind of hurt my feelings, acting like the effort I put into learning how to be scrumhalf was not enough and didn’t matter. However, you did apologize and you begged so nicely for me to let you go.” 

Laura snorted at the last part by accident. She didn’t even realize the sound had even left her body until Carmilla started to sport her trademark smirk which indicated that Laura was really in trouble now. If Carmilla was actually considering letting Laura go, that possibility flew out of the window faster than LaF could blow something up. 

“What’s so funny Laura?”

Carmilla started to slowly lower herself back into Laura’s space. Laura, to the best of her abilities tried to pretend like nothing had happened which was given away by her nervous laughing and rambling. She also tried to wriggle away to put space between her and her ever sexy, looking for revenge girlfriend. Carmilla chuckled a little at how cute it was to see Laura squirm and try and wriggle away as if she would be able to get out from underneath her. 

“Wha? Funny? Nothing’s funny. There is nothing funny here. Did you think there was something funny because you are mistaken. Yup, eggs and bacon quite mistak-mmm”

Laura was cut off by Carmilla’s lips. As cute as nervous Laura was, and nervous Laura was in fact fucking adorable, Carmilla did have a plan to enact. Part one of the plan was to do 0 rushing. Carmilla wanted there to be a nice, slow, gradual, build up. Laura on the other hand, wanted anything but slow and gradual. It was Laura who had been tortured with constant teasing all week after all. The kiss wasn’t rushed. It was slow, almost hesitant. It reminded Carmilla of the first time Laura and her had sex. The kissing was relatively chaste, each person waiting for permission from the other to be less PG-13 and more exploratory that would lead to less chaste activities. The memory brought a small smile to Carmilla’s face, but she didn’t break the kiss. Laura tried to move the process along. She sucked Carmilla’s bottom lip into her mouth and bit down gently. Carmilla groaned at the sudden act of aggression, but forced herself to pull away.

“Good try Hollis, but you’re not going to win that easily. I have special plans for you and I am not about to throw that week of work away just because you showed a sudden desire to be aggressive.” 

“So you admit it. You did all of that “accidental” touching on purpose. You purposefully teased me for the whole entire week knowing the affect it would have on me, and continued to do it each and everyday at practice with 0 relief built in.”

“I see you’ve been paying attention in your journalism classes.”

“Don’t patronize me Karnstein. I know you’re making fun of me for being oblivious.”

Carmilla chuckled. Laura was right of course, she was in fact making fun of her for being oblivious. In Laura’s defense though, Carmilla did work really hard on making all of her touches seem as though they were accidental. It was all about being subtle with the touches that mattered. The other more, upfront touches were partially for her own fun and partially to throw Laura off of her trial in case she did start to get suspicious. Laura of course, did get suspicious after a variety of “accidental” butt grabs took place, along with the dirty talk that Carmilla did whenever she had Laura alone, or close enough that only she would hear whatever luid comments Carmilla was making. Laura just put that off as Carmilla being Carmilla. She didn’t think that it really had anything to do with her current situation. Well until now that is.

“Me? Make fun of you? Never.”

Laura scoffed. Carmilla smirked down at Laura before resuming their original position of making out. Laura was taken off guard at the sudden aggression that Carmilla was displaying. It was the complete opposite of the slow burn that had originally started everything. Laura gasped initially, than her gasp turned into groans as Carmilla sped up her actions. If Laura had been given any space to sit up even a smidgen, Carmilla would have shoved her back down against the bed, just to get her point across. The point being that she was in charge tonight and Laura was at her mercy. She almost wished she had given Laura the space to sit up a bit just to be able to shove her back down. Alas, hindsight was 20/20 so Carmilla went for the next best thing, she began to bite and suck on Laura’s bottom lip which was doing wonders to her body. 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night Hollis.”

Laura was going to give a snarky comment about how an orgasm or several help her sleep at night, but what came out of her mouth instead was a moan caused by Carmilla’s fingers playing with her nipples. Laura didn’t even remember how or when Carmilla’s hands made their way to her breasts, nevertheless move under her bra to her nipples. 

“Shit….Carm….damn it….”  
While Laura was enjoying the attention her nipples were getting, she needed more attention somewhere else. She wanted to help move Carmilla along, but she knew that if she did that, that Carmilla would just take even longer because that’s just who Carmilla was. She was a sadist and loved watching Laura suffer through sexual frustration. Among the many things Laura was thinking, one of them was about how there was too much clothing on between the two of them, luckily Carmilla was thinking the same thing.

“You have far too much clothing on for my liking which I plan on fixing. I am going to let you up and strip you of your clothing, but if you try any funny business Hollis, it will be the biggest regret of your life. I promise you that. Understood?”

Laura gulped and then nodded. She was unbelievably turned on and Carmilla’s words only helped to enable that feeling. She almost wanted to try something just to see what kind of “regret” that Carmilla had in mind. Almost. If this had been any other day, she would probably be able to suffer through whatever punishment Carmilla had for her, but today was not that day especially considering the week had been a punishment by itself. 

“I need you to vocalize that you understand what I’m saying to you.”

If Laura wasn’t in the precarious situation that she was in, she would roll her eyes because of course Carmilla wanted a verbal confirmation and couldn’t just settle for a nonverbal one, classic Carmilla proving Laura’s point about being a sadist. 

“I understand.”

“Good girl.”

Laura whimpered at the praise. Carmilla moved off of Laura’s body so that she could remove her shirt, bra, pants, and underwear. If this were any other night, this would have been a fast endeavor, but this was no ordinary night. Carmilla planned to take her time until she couldn’t contain herself anymore (Carmilla had a breaking point, even if she was doing the teasing) and that included taking her time stripping Laura of her clothing. She made sure to do everything at half speed and to make as many “accidental” touches to known sensitive areas while she did it. Laura squirmed and made a “mmmph…” sound for each of those touches and Carmilla was just soaking it in. She knew being patient all week would pay off and it was. She hadn’t even really started yet, she licked her lips with anticipation (to Laura it just looked like she was licking her lips as she continued to reveal more and more skin as each article of clothing left). After Laura was fully naked, Carmilla crawled back up Laura’s body so that she was back being face to face. Which worked out because Laura did what came naturally, she tried to put some space between her and Carmilla by leaning back the closer Carmilla got to her until her body hit the bed and she realized she played herself. She mentally facepalmed herself for being so stupid. Carmilla was hovering just above her again and Laura was breathing heavier than she would like to admit, but that heavy breathing paused for a moment when she realized: she was butt ass naked, but Carmilla was still fully clothed. 

“You still have too many clothes on. By which I mean, you still have ALL your clothes on.”

Carmilla couldn’t help but laugh. Laura just blurted her statement out which meant several things. 1. That Laura is so distracted that she can’t focus long enough to filter her thoughts. 2. Laura was feeling nervous which made sense. She had no idea what plans Carmilla had for her, only that she had spent a week putting them into place which meant that she had to have something relatively big in store for her. 3. Laura was ridiculously turned on which other than being obvious to anyone with eyes, but 1 and 2 always equal reason 3. It’s just one of those things that Carmilla figured out during her time dating Laura. 

“Why are you laughing? It’s true!”

Carmilla chuckled again, kissing Laura’s nose which eased up some of the serious tension that was building. 

“That’s because my dear Laura-”

Carmilla slowly ran her hands up Laura’s legs. She started above her knees.

“-this is not about about what you want persay-”

Carmilla’s hands made their way up Laura’s thighs, scraping the inside of them lightly causing goosebumps to appear.

“-this is about getting revenge on you for your previous power trip.”

Carmilla never touched Laura’s center, instead she completely bypassed the area altogether and continued to move her hands up Laura’s body. Her hands were on Laura’s hips, pausing there momentarily to grasp onto them and then pull Laura’s body down to be more level with Carmilla’s. It didn’t escape Carmilla’s senses how aroused Laura was. She knew that Laura’s body would come undone in a matter of minutes once Carmilla began to touch her. She could smell how wet Laura was which only made her mouth water and even if she couldn’t have smelled it, she could see it. Laura was completely naked after all and her legs were spread plenty to be able to get the full image of just how turned on Laura was. Carmilla didn’t want to wait. She wanted to taste and really touch Laura like yesterday, but she reigned herself back in and reminded herself what delicious things she had planned for her Laura. Laura’s voice was shaky, her body had never felt as tense as it did currently. It was just a coil being wound tighter and tighter just waiting to be able to release the stored energy it’s been holding in. 

“You’re really….so upset….about last time that….mmm…”

Carmilla’s hands were back on her breasts, and her fingers lightly grazing her nipples. Teasing small feelings of pleasure only to have it taken away a second later and then back again. 

“-so upset about last time that….you...spent a we-ek….shi-it!”

Carmilla came to the conclusion that she deserved small pleasures and replaced her fingers with her mouth. She licked and flicked one nipple while still teasing the other one with her fingers. 

“Week! You spe-ent a week….setting this whole….damn...fucking….revenge plot….up.”

The cursing wasn’t intended but was a result of Carmilla’s ever talent with her mouth. Carmilla gave the same amount of attention to the other nipple. She looked up and was blessed with an image of Laura with her eyes closed, eye brows furrowed trying to find the willpower to get words out of her mouth, Her hair was strewn across her pillow, biting her lip, hands at her sides trying to control herself. Carmilla couldn’t wait to see what Laura was going to look like with her mouth between her thighs and her fingers inside her. Carmilla lifted her face up from Laura’s breasts. 

“No Carm, please….please please please.”

Carmilla moved back up to being face to face with Laura. In between short, rough kisses Carmilla was able to get words in.

“Please what cupcake?”

Another rough kiss, filled with teeth and tongue to assuage Laura’s lips where Carmilla’s teeth bit and nipped into them. 

“Please….just please….”

Carmilla chuckled into the kiss. She wasn’t trying to be cruel this time. She was genuinely wondering what it was Laura was asking for, but she realized that, that Laura didn’t know that. 

“I need you to be specific Laura, what are you asking me for? Please is very vague.”

Carmilla began kissing along Laura’s neck. Pausing at her pulsing point to suck gently and then run her tongue over it. She wasn’t trying to leave any (visible) marks. Everyone already knew Laura was hers. She didn’t need to mark her to prove it (and Laura was her own person to begin with). She reached Laura’s collarbone, and began to be more rough with her nipping and sucking. She was allowed to leave marks there. First and foremost, Laura’s collarbone was rather sensitive and second, it was low enough that a regular shirt would cover any mark Carmilla left on it and she definitely meant to leave a mark or two on it tonight. Laura’s voice was too occupied with sounds such as keening, whimpering, and definitely a soft groan here or there to answer.

“Come on Hollis, use your words. What specifically are you pleasing me about?” 

Carmilla moved her focus from Laura’s breasts to allow for Laura to have a moment to regroup and give her an answer. While the thought was nice, the last thing Laura wanted was anything that distracted Carmilla from moving along with her endeavors. She restrained the groan of disapproval from vocalizing itself and took a moment to register what it was Carmilla was asking her to respond to. 

“Just...please….I need something….anything...any physical attention.”

Carmilla grinned. Laura was so worked up, that she didn’t even care if she got any relief, she just wanted any form of physical attention in whatever shape or form Carmilla was willing to give it in. Carmilla returned her attention back to Laura’s breasts, nipping and sucking on each one before taking a nipple in her mouth and nipping a smidgen more than gently. Laura yelped at the sudden nip and pull, but began whimpering once more when Carmilla took her nipple back into her mouth and her tongue licked up and down and in circles around the sensitive area. She repeated the same action against the other nipple and then began her (too slow) descent down the rest of Laura’s body. Laura’s face was once again, scrunched up trying to focus on every single feeling she could get from every single touch. 

“Open your eyes Laura, I want you to watch me go down on you.”

Laura opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling for a moment trying to brace herself for the image she was going to be seeing. She was already so turned on, she was positive that she might just come onsight of Carmilla in between her thighs regardless of whether her fingers or mouth were on her. Once she thought she was ready (or as ready as she was ever going to be) she looked down to see Carmilla staring right back at her. Carmilla began to smirk as she started to kiss down her stomach. Laura gulped. Carmilla may be busy kissing down her body, but her attention was 100% focused on the eye contact she was making with Laura as she got closer and closer to where Laura wanted her. 

Carmilla reached Laura’s left hipbone and Laura knew exactly what was coming next and thought that she’d be ready, but as per usual she was not. Carmilla bit down and sucked until she saw the beginnings of a very nice hickey appear. Laura’s hands gripped onto her bed comforter, her hips lifted off the bed which only pushed her hips into Carmilla’s mouth giving her even more leverage for the hickey she was creating, and she couldn’t even recognize the sound that left her voice. It wasn’t quite a moan and it wasn’t quite a whimper, but it was definitely loud and it definitely made Carmilla smirk both internally and externally. Laura’s hips returned to their place against her mattress only to repeat the same motion when Carmilla repeated her same actions. Carmilla moved all the way down and started kissing from Laura’s left ankle and made her way up Laura’s leg, gently nipping on the inside of Laura’s thigh and then switching to doing the same on the right when she began to get close Laura’s center. Laura had her eyes closed again, praying silently for Carmilla to just keep going as she was making her way up Laura’s right thigh. Then Carmilla stopped just short of Laura’s center. It was so unexpected that Laura couldn’t put her finger on why she wasn’t moaning until she opened her eyes and looked down to see Carmilla in between her legs, she was drawing random patterns on the inside of Laura’s thigh, pretending to be bored. She pretended to ignore Laura’s gaze, just to get a rise out of her little human. 

“Carm….”

She loved how needy and desperate Laura sounded. Her voice was higher than usual, she could see how hard Laura was controlling herself from moving to try and get Carmilla’s attention. Her body was set so tight, straining against the self control Laura was exhibiting. For the second time tonight, Carmilla almost felt bad. She would have definitely felt bad, if she wasn’t enjoying how wrecked Laura was. She pretended to finally notice Laura, but didn’t stop drawing random patterns along her thigh. She could feel Laura’s thighs flexing, wanting to just trap Carmilla in between them until she gave a satisfactory amount of attention to what was between them. 

“Glad to finally have your attention Karnstein.”

Carmilla snickered.

“I could say the same. I told you to watch me as I went down on you and yet, you closed your eyes and looked away.”

“You were sucking a hickey the size of Russia into my hipbones! How could I possibly focus on eye contact wh-when you were doing that?!”

Despite the whole entire situation, Laura blushed at having said what she said about the hickey’s she could see blooming on her hip bones. Not for the first time, and not for the last time, Carmilla couldn’t help but love how cute Laura was. She was absolutely wrecked, dripping, and dying for an orgasm (or several) and yet, she still blushed at mentioning that Carmilla had given her two very large hickeys. How did Carmilla ever get so lucky to have such an adorable human? 

“I guess that’s a fair point. However, you did also move your hips off the bed. I can excuse the eye closing, but now the question becomes: should I punish you for lifting your hips off the bed.”

Laura released a what could only have been a whine from her mouth when she heard even the suggestion that Carmilla was going to drag out her suffering anymore. At this point, Laura was just hoping that Carmilla was going to let her come tonight and not make her wait another day or even worse, several days to get any relief (not that this has happened, but there was a first time for everything). Laura was brought back from her thoughts by the feeling of cold air being blown against her clit. She whimpered, she was so sensitive that even the cold air gave her something which was better than nothing. 

“What do you think sweetheart? Do you think you should be punished?”

Carmilla knew that Laura wanted to say no. Laura knew that Carmilla knew that she wanted to say no. Unfortunately, that was not the game they were playing tonight. Laura was trying to figure out the best way to answer that would suffice Carmilla.

“I….you….it’s….-” 

She couldn’t find the happy medium answer so she sighed and resigned herself to whatever it was Carmilla was going to do to her. 

“It’s up to you.”

“Good answer cutie.” 

The moan that released from Laura’s mouth was the filthiest and most beautiful thing Carmilla had ever heard (well amongst many other things). Carmilla had decided Laura deserved some reward for making it as far as she had with breaking only one rule. She gave Laura’s center a strong broad stroke with her tongue. Laura’s hands shot to intertwine themselves into Carmilla’s hair only pulling slightly. She used all of her willpower to not direct Carmilla’s mouth where she really wanted the attention to be. Carmilla began licking teasingly. Laura was relieved to get some relief and yet, she felt like she was just being taunted. Getting a taste (ha ha ha, moving on) of something, only to have it taken away and held just out of reach.

“Mmmph….Carmilla….please….I-I need….more….”

Carmilla removed tongue to look up at Laura. Laura regretted saying anything the moment she felt Carmilla’s tongue leave. She cursed herself for not just being patient. 

“Nononono, Carm please, please.”

Laura’s hands were trying to guide Carmilla back. It didn’t work. Carmilla didn’t move at all.

“Turn over.”

“Wha….what?”

“I said. Turn. Over. On your hands and knees.” 

Laura hesitated at first, trying to make sure she heard Carmilla correctly.” 

“Don’t make me repeat myself Hollis. If I do, I am definitely going to punish your this time.”

Laura turned over faster than she when she sprinted across the try line and placed the ball down. 

Carmilla chuckled.

“Eager are we?”

Carmilla took her place behind Laura, draping her front across Laura’s back. One hand moving to play with Laura’s breast/nipple. The other moved along Laura’s entrance, taking in how wet Laura was. Laura groaned.

“Hell yes…..so eager….for you….”

Carmilla hummed her approval.She pinched Laura’s nipple causing a whimper. 

“You’re so wet. Soaking actually.”

Carmilla placed two fingers at Laura’s entrance, pressing them just enough that Laura knew they were there, but not enough to enter her. Laura was practically panting. She was so close to getting what she needed. So, close. 

“You’re panting Laura. You want me inside you that bad don’t you?”

Carmilla had moved Laura’s hair to the right side of her shoulder. This allowed for her to be able to whisper directly into Laura’s ear which also meant, that she was pressed flush up against Laura’s back. Laura began panting slightly heavier. If she wasn’t so close to getting what she needed and she wasn’t so desperate to come, she probably would have been embarrassed at how fucking desperate and needy she was. In the moment though, she didn’t care nearly as much and would deal with the second hand embarrassment she would feel when she looked back on this moment. Until then though, she was too focused on Carmilla’s voice in her ear and her fingertips pressing against her entrance, but not yet inside of her. 

“Want...you...inside...so much Carm…”

Laura choked out her response. Carmilla’s fingers entered her, but only the tips. She was using all her might to stop herself from just pushing herself onto Carmilla’s fingers and riding them. 

“How much Laura?”

Carmilla pushed in a little more with each question. Laura’s panting only got heavier. This was torture. She was sure of it. She could feel the pressure of Carmilla’s fingers inside of her and yet, they weren’t doing anything other than slowly making their way inside of her which wasn’t what she needed. She didn’t need slow and gradual. She needed a hard, deep, rough fuck. 

“Uuugghhh…...so much Carm….so much.”

Carmilla knew she was practically killing Laura with her slow, limited entrance. If she was being honest with herself, it was starting to become too much for her as well. She wanted to take Laura like Sunday, but it was almost over. Soon she would be able to finally give Laura what she wanted. 

“You want me to fuck you hm?”

“Y-yes….oh gods yes please….fuck me.”

Both fingers were inside Laura, unmoving. 

“How do you want me to fuck you?”

Laura groaned, she just wanted to thrust against Carmilla’s hand. She hoped this was the last question she would have to answer. 

“H-hard….rough….”

“Good girl.” 

Before she completely wrecked Laura, Carmilla kissed the back of Laura’s ear. And then did as requested. Laura couldn’t form a coherent sentence if her life depended on it. Carmilla was thrusting into her just as she requested, hard and rough. Laura wasn’t even sure she was breathing, she was moaning so loud. Her head against her pillow and her hands gripping onto whatever they could. Carmilla was using her hips to help her get the deep hard thrusts Laura requested. She could feel Laura start to tighten around her fingers. She expected as much, Laura had been being worked up for a week. 

“You’re already so close aren’t you baby?”

Laura moaned. 

“You’re ready to come aren’t you? Fucking you hard and rough has you ready doesn’t it?”

Laura could only moan in response. Carmilla was right. She was so close.

“Carm….Carm...I..I...oh fuck...C-Carm...I-”

“Go on Laura, come for me.” 

And she did, with a loud moan of Carmilla’s name on her lips, a death grip on her sheets, a sudden tensing of her body, and than the slackening of all the tension she had been holding in. A groan left Laura’s lips upon coming back to herself. Carmilla helped her ride out the last few waves of her orgasm. Than she picked her pace back up, adding a third finger.

“Fuck! Carm! Shit!” 

Laura was back on the edge again. Waiting to fall once more. Carmilla upped the game though by wrapping one arm around Laura’s front and then making contact with Laura’s clit, rubbing circles into it.

“Oh gods….Carmilla….I-I’m….again….oh fuck…”

Laura came again, collapsing flat against her mattress. Her body, unable to hold itself up anymore. The second orgasm being more intense than her first. When she came back again, she was looking up at her ceiling, wondering when she turned over, then she looked down to find Carmilla in between her thighs. She weakly tried to push Carmilla’s face away from her ever sensitive center. 

“C-Carm...t-too sen-sensitive. Mmmpph….”

Carmilla ignored her, continuing her gentle lapping at Laura’s center and clit. 

“I-I don’t th-think...I-I c-can’t….”

Carmilla looked up at Laura, with a mischievous grin. 

“Keywords: “Don’t think.” not quite a don’t know cutie. I have the utmost faith in you Hollis, I’m sure you’ve got one more left in you.”

Laura wanted to protest. She was so sensitive that even Carmilla’s gentle strokes were sending sparks through her limbs despite the fact that she just had two orgasms that could only be explained as out of body experiences. She knew that if she really wanted Carmilla to stop, that Carmilla would stop. She knew that Carmilla wouldn’t ever do anything that she didn’t want or that would hurt her. Carmilla’s strokes became more focused. Specifically, on Laura’s clit. Laura’s hips thrusted up into Carmilla’s mouth even though she was as sensitive as she was. 

“Fu-u-u-uuuck.”

Carmilla grinned, taking Laura’s clit into her mouth and sucking. A high pitch sound left Laura’s mouth, one that Carmilla wanted to hear again. She held onto Laura’s hips to help with the movement she knew was going to happen. She nipped gently at the sensitive nub, causing Laura to writhe, trying to get away from Carmilla’s mouth but to no avail due to the foresight of Carmilla who had a strong hold on Laura’s hips. 

“Carmilla….Carm-illa….”

Carmilla sucked and flicked her tongue.

“C-Carm….C-ar-arm….”

Laura’s voice continued getting higher and higher, and her words becoming more and more broken by moans and inability to form anything fully coherent. 

“F-f-f-fu-u-u….”

If Laura hadn’t been worn down by the two previous orgasms, Carmilla was positive that the hands in her hair would have been too painful to bare, but since she was. The hands were just trying to hold onto something, despite not having the strength to really hold onto anything. Carmilla wasn’t going to admit it outloud, but she was super proud of herself for managing to go along with her plan and never breaking. She was super proud of the fact that she was about to bring her girlfriend into her third powerful orgasm for the night and she wasn’t going to lie, she was a little sad that she wouldn’t be able to give Laura another one. She knew that after this one, Laura was going to be too sensitive to be able to take another. If Laura wasn’t knackered after this, Carmilla would have to step her game up next time. 

She began to suck harder and lick more forcefully. Laura’s body seized up. The world paused for several seconds, Laura’s hips off the bed, her hands in Carmilla’s hair, her hair strewn back across the pillow, her eyes closed and face scrunched up. The only sound that could be heard (for several miles probably) was Laura screaming Carmilla’s name as she came for the third time. Carmilla could be seen still smirking between Laura’s thighs, hearing Laura scream her name like it was her lifeline, validated Carmilla’s week of hard work. 

When Laura came back down, she turned over in Carmilla’s arms so that she was facing her. 

“Hey.”

“Hey there.How do you feel?”

Laura yawned.

“Tired, but good. Very good.”

Laura snuggled into Carmilla’s chest. 

“If you weren’t tired, I’d be a little offended.”

Laura laughed.

“Think highly of yourself don’t you?”

Carmilla chuckled. Laura liked being able to feel the vibrations from Carmilla’s chuckle. 

“Only because you clearly do.”

“When did I ever say that?”

Laura was teasing, she did think the world of Carmilla and Carmilla knew it and was actually really modest when she wasn’t pretending to be cocky like she was right now. 

“When you were screaming my name for everyone within a 25 mile radius to hear.”

Laura blushed furiously and buried her face into Carmilla’s chest. Carmilla laughed, but wrapped her arms around her even tighter than they already were. She kissed the top of Laura’s head. 

“Get some sleep cupcake. You need it.”

Laura didn’t want to agree, but her body was telling her she had no choice. She yawned. 

“Just you wait. I’m going to get you back for that. After I regain my strength.”

“Whatever you say dear. We’ll see about that when you recover.” 

“G’night Carm, I love you.”

Carmilla gave Laura a gentle kiss before Laura resumed her position against Carmilla’s chest. She was asleep and didn’t hear Carmilla tell her she loved her too, but it was ok. Carmilla knew Laura knew she loved her. Plus, how could she blame Laura for falling asleep? She did give her three amazing orgasms after all. Carmilla went to sleep, with a smile on her face, happy with how her plan turned out and to have her beautiful girlfriend asleep against her. Definitely well worth the week of work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I apologize for how long this took to finish, but for what it's worth: it's a long one! This took forever, but thank you to everyone for their support and patience! I do actually have another chapter started, so hopefully chapter 4 doesn't take nearly as long to come out haha. It will still be in this loosely-based rugby AU, but will not be set directly after this specific chapter.  
> Thank you to everyone once again for their support! Hope you enjoyed the 3rd chapter! As always, feel free to leave comments =) 
> 
> Sidebar: Would anyone be interested in a WayHaught fic based loosely on the song "Charming" from The Great Comet of 1812?

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story, this was supposed to be a short sort of thing. Obviously, it's not short at all, my bad. Thank you all for reading! Contemplating making a ruby au with an actual plot, but still undecided. Comments are welcome! Thanks once again for reading!


End file.
